What should have happened at the wedding
by Ems724
Summary: Title says it all. Written by BigMarianFan on livejournal. Posted with author's permission.


Ok guys, I wrote this in like 10 mins so sorry if it is not very good...I was so so devastated with how the writers ended this season that I wanted to give Pepsi a better, happier ending...there will be another part with some smut but i needed to post this quickly to make myself feel better and hopefully cheer you all up aswell...  
ENJOY!!!  
I miss Silvia already, god how sad is that? Anyway here goes nothing......

Finally, I have married my pelliroja. I cant stop touching her, staring at her and silently longing for her as we finish off the meal. I feel her hand squeeze my knee under the table as she gives me a sly wink. I know that wink well.  
" Not now princesa, I want to save myself for tonight seeing as we are trying to do things right!"  
She huffs and gives me a grumpy look, the kind of look a child gives you when you have forbidden them to do something.  
"But Pepa, I cant wait until tonight, I need you NOW!". Her hand drifts up my leg and settles on my upper thigh. My breathing gets a little heavier as the simplest touch from the red head turns me on beyond belief. I cant help the smile that spreads across my face…it still amazes me that the little thrill-seeker wants me so bad she cant wait for three more hours to fuck me.  
I will not cave….we need to have our first dance, cut the cake and get speeches out the way before we can even think about retiring to the bedroom.  
I lean over to my wife, breathing in her scent and whisper in her ear, "You are going to need all the strength you can muster for tonight, peliiroja, because I am going to do things to you, that will make you scream til the early hours of the morning".  
Her cheeks become flushed as she fans herself down with her hand, clearly turned on by what I just said to her.  
"very well Pepa, but it better be worth the wait" she says chuckling to herself.  
I raise my eyebrows at her, "when is it ever not worth the wait?"  
"well Pepa, to be honest we never wait, so I wouldn't know".  
I look in to her dark eyes and find myself in disbelief that someone so beautiful, so caring and so wonderfully kinky is now my wife.  
"I love you, princesa, I always have, always will".  
Her eyes glisten as she smiles at me through them and she doesn't need to say anything back, her eyes say it all.

--------------------

It was hard to chose a song for our first dance but we both settled on the same song that played on the radio the night of our first stakeout together. Although not completely appropriate for a wedding, that song marked in my mind, the beginning of not only a beautiful friendship but the beginning of my life, for it was in that moment I realised that Pepa meant something to me… although I wasn't sure what exactly.  
I was not looking forward to this part of the night being as Pepa is a horrible dancer, but somehow, at somepoint, she must have had lessons because her body moved in sync with mine and she never put a foot out of place. I wonder whether I will ever tell her that just to get her to touch me, to grind up against me, I lied about being a bad dancer despite my three years of taking dance classes…maybe I will keep that secret for now.  
I am on fire now…we have cut the cake, eaten the cake, had the speeches, danced, drunken a lot and now all I want is Pepa to myself on that football stadium sized bed..  
As the evening looks like its winding down, I pace across the dance floor and grab her, while she is talking to Rita with a piece of cake stuffed in her mouth, my god that women eats a lot.  
"Rita do you mind if I steal my wife away from you….I need her to help me with……"  
I don't even bother finishing the sentence…Rita knows what I need Pepa for and I can see the arousal in Pepas eyes, as she excuses herself and clutches on to my hand.  
We half walk, half run across the dance floor and before I know it, we are running up the stone stairs, almost tripping over our dresses and now we are at the honeymoon suite, somewhere I never imagined myself to be with another women but here I am.  
I gasp as we enter the room, the bed is HUGE, there are red stemmed roses covering it, champagne on ice and a breathtaking view from the balcony.  
I barely have time to take everything in before Pepa scoops me up in her arms and lays me on the bed.  
A rose thorn pricks my skin but I barely notice it once pepa's firm body is pinning me down. She frantically turns me over to unzip my dress and gets me to unzip hers…and we stare at each other in disbelief.. We somehow have both ended up in exactly the same lingerie even though we deliberately went and bought it seperately to surprise each other.  
"Oh I see princesa, you copy my moves in the bedroom and now you have copied my underwear!" her voice comes out shakier than I think she intended.  
I don't even bother replying as Pepa once again pins me down running her hands all over me, burning my skin and making my whole body tremble with desire………….


End file.
